Thicker then Water
by Rsheil
Summary: The first year at Hogwarts for James, Sirus, Remus, Peter and Lily. Things are not running as smoothly as they should be; they all seem to dislike Sirus. Can the strange girl with a tortured past sew the rift?


Platform nine and ¾ was a blur of excitement, nervous first years clung close to those they knew listening wide eyed as older siblings told of the veritable horrors in store once the students reached the school. Maltia walked calmly through the families her trunk dragging behind her; finding an empty compartment she shouldered her trunk up the steps but that was as far as it got. She huffed and gave the trunk another shove but still it would not budge determined to get her things onto the train she bit her lip and tried again.  
  
"You look like you could use a hand." Two boys stood smiling down at her one had deep brown eyes and unruly black hair the other's aurban hair was sliced with a patch of grey she smiled back to them and nodded.  
  
"A hand would be great." With a little effort the three of them managed to get her trunk into the compartment.  
  
"I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin both first years." The black haired boy who seemed the leading type took control of the introductions.  
  
"Maltia." She paused well these boys were going to find out who she was anyway. "Riddle, first year also."  
  
"Riddle; why does that sound familiar? Is that an old wizarding family?" James asked giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"Sort of." Maltia smiled as though nothing were out of the ordinary but she was sure Remus knew better; even as James rolled all the names he knew around his head Remus was backing towards the door.  
  
"What do you mean sort of.hey Remus where are you going?" James turned on his heel and took off after his friend still muttering in a somewhat confused fashion.  
  
Maltia drew a sigh of relief and sat herself down; why had Dumbledore insisted she take the train to school? Her thoughts were cut short as a tall boy with black hair to his chin and rather striking features entered the compartment, she knew him at once as a Black; he was followed by a gaggle of students one with greasy hair and a hook like nose that was the dominate feature of his face, another with shoulder length platinum blond hair and cruel cold eyes. She also knew this boy's family after all who wouldn't no good witch or wizard had been spawned from the Malfoy blood line. The other students were a few girls two of which looked as though they may be relatives of the Black boy. Maltia sunk back in her seat the Black boy eyed her curiously as though he knew her but couldn't put a name to the face; Malfoy and the greasy haired boy however both looked at her with a dense loathing as did the girls they all hurried from the compartment save for the Black boy who lingered long enough to get one last good look at Maltia.  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful a group of seventh year Ravenclaws one of which was sporting a head girl badge came to sit in Maltia's compartment but they ignored her for the most part save for the head girl she insisted like the Black boy on registering every last detail of Maltia's face. As the students piled onto the Hogsmeade platform Maltia heard a familiar voice above the din. "First years." She was quick to move to Hagrid's side he gave her a smile. "You ok Mal?" Maltia nodded and then she and the other first years were lead towards a row of small boats.  
  
In no time they could see the looming form of Hogwarts castle and then they were being ushered into the entry way by a young witch. The other first years were sharing stories told by older siblings about the harsh test that was the sorting; Maltia didn't know what to expect but she knew better then to believe some of the tales flying around. The doors opened then and they funneled through into the room practically all students looked up at the ceiling which mirrored the practically crystal clear night sky; Maltia heard a girl somewhere next to her inform a companion that it was enchanted to look that way. They came to a stop in front of the teacher's table and turned to face the rest of the school a small stool and a decrepit looking hat were then placed in front of them. A tear along the hat's brim opened and it began to sing when the song was finished the young witch called forth the first student who immediately became a Hufflepuff. Sirus Black was next and a hush fell over the hall all eyes were on him as the students predicting the outcome had already placed the boy in Slytherin; it seemed to take quite some time but eventually the hat called out Gryffindor if the room had been silent before it was now even more so, no one cheered no one dared even breath as the boy that should have been placed in Slytherin walked silently to the Gryffindor table. Maltia's eyes however did not follow the boy like those of the other students no her eyes fell on the Ravenclaw head girl who seemed to be the only one looking pleased with his placement. The list went on and both James and Remus became members of Gryffindor.  
  
"Riddle, Maltia." Maltia drew a deep breath and stepped up to the stool she sat down and felt the weight of the hat as it was placed on her head. Then she heard it a tiny voice in her ear.  
  
'Well, well, well you are certainly your father's daughter, but that is not all there is something else here; a secret.and a thrust to keep it that way. Bravery to protect those you love no matter what the stakes; noble indeed.'  
  
'When you are quite finished I would like to be sorted before the end of my seventh year' Maltia's voice had a slight tang to it as it rang through her mind and into the hat.  
  
'You certainly got your father's temper but you seem to have a much shorter fuse then he did.but where to place you? Your father did splendidly in Slytherin.' Maltia just grunted as far as she was concerned she did not need personality advice from a piece of apparel. 'And your father went on to do great things, but no I expect equally as great things from you and you will find the friends you need not in Slytherin but in Gryffindor.' A moment later the hat called out "Gryffindor!" and Maltia was on her way to the scarlet and gold trimmed table. She sat down next to another first year, a girl with stunning red hair and beautiful green eyes she looked at Maltia's own brilliant emerald orbs and smiled.  
  
"We're kindred." Maltia looked puzzled. "Curse of the green eyes I am the only one in my family to have them mind you I am the only one in my family to come to Hogwarts my parents nearly flipped when I got my letter; I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans." Maltia blinked the only one in her family to attend Hogwarts that meant the girl had to be muggleborn and here she was a muggleborn talking to Maltia as though they were old friends well Maltia wasn't one to rock the boat.  
  
"Maltia Riddle it is a pleasure to meet you." Just at that moment a tall blond girl sat down on the other side of Maltia.  
  
"Riddle huh? Any relation to.ouch." The blond girl looked accusingly across at Remus who had kicked her fair in the shins she turned her attention back to Lily and Maltia and smiled. "Patricia Spitz most of my family has been in Ravenclaw save for uncle Zachariah he was in Slytherin and great aunt Madge she was in Hufflepuff as were all of her children but I'm the first to be in Gryffindor, who did you say you were?" She looked across Mal at Lily as the plates in front of them filled with food.  
  
"Lily Evans but I don't have a great history of forerunners I'm the first from my family."  
  
"A muggleborn! Oh you must be so proud of yourself and your parents they must be over the moon." Remus snorted into his plate and James looked across quizzically at Patricia trying to figure out why this obvious ditz had been placed in Gryffindor. Maltia however was watching the timid watery eyed boy to James' left she need only blink and his rodent like features would twitch. Her gaze moved slowly away from the timid boy and down the table to Sirus Black he sat by himself the students ether side of him sitting well away it was hardly fair that they would judge him with out even knowing him just because he shared a name with someone they had come to hate and fear.  
  
When the feast ended and the students moved out of the hall to lead by their prefects to their dorms. Hagrid was waiting for Maltia he pulled her out of the group of Gryffindor students and smiled. "I have something for you." He handed her a bundle. "I hope you like him he should prove a much better pet then most." Maltia opened the bundle cautiously Hagrid's idea of the ideal pet was often scaly and vicious. Well the creature was scaly but he was far from vicious Maltia's eyes lit up and she hugged Hagrid tightly.  
  
"Thank you does he have a name?"  
  
"No I thought I would leave that up to you." Mal grinned down at the iguana in her hands.  
  
"How about Bentley?"  
  
"I think that's a winner now you best be off to your dorm come on I'll lead the way." Hagrid lead her to the dorm and they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady just behind the Ravenclaw head girl and Sirus Black. The head girl gave them the password then left along with Hagrid. Sirus looked at the iguana in Maltia's arms and furrowed his brow as though he were going to comment but thought better of it.  
  
"Snuffles." He muttered and the portrait slid open Maltia followed him through and moved off to her dorm.  
  
***  
  
Maltia was awoken by Bentley scuttling across the blankets towards her pillow; he seemed to be fleeing in terror but from what she wasn't overly sure. She sat up to see Patricia blinking at her looking just as startled as the now hiding Bentley. "Morning." Patricia's shocked expression changed to a wide smile; Lily came in from the bathroom and looked at them both as though they should have been up and dressed ages ago. Maltia jumped to her feet and grabbing a bundle of clothes ran full pelt to the bathroom before Patricia had a chance to figure out what was going on. "Hey, no fair." She yelled when she had realized what was happening.  
  
"Would you please be quiet some of us are trying to sleep." Came a feeble yet annoyed voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Sorry." Patricia muttered and got out of bed.  
  
Down in the great hall the three girls sat together towards the far end of the Gryffindor table they were joined shortly by James, Remus and the timid boy. Maltia's eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of Sirus but he seemed not to be down yet; sighing she bit into her toast just a flock of owls entered the hall followed closely by the thin form of Sirus. Maltia watched him take a seat at the very end of the table a sleek brown owl landing in front of him; it dropped a bright red envelope. 'Oh no' Sirus seemed to second Maltia's silent thought as his face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace. A booming voice then filled the hall; students began to howl with laughter and in the chaos no one noticed a slim black haired boy run from the room.  
  
The young witch that had shown them into the hall them came around with their timetables Maltia took two noting that the first class was transfiguration followed by potions. She stood and shouldered her bag before heading toward the door. "Maltia wait up." Lily got up and followed Mal, not keen to be left behind Patricia jumped to her feet a half eaten slice of toast in her fingers and ran after them. Maltia had stopped at the door where she had run into the head girl she held out the spare time table.  
  
"We have transfiguration first up if you should find him." The Ravenclaw smiled and took the timetable.  
  
"Thanks." With that out of the way Maltia lead the way to transfiguration choosing a seat in the middle row of desks; Lily and Patricia sat ether side of her and got their things out. The rest of the students entered followed by the young witch from the sorting ceremony, Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house. After taking the roll she wrote a series of complex notes on the board and handed each student a match which by the end of the lesson they were to have turned into a needle.  
  
By the end of class only Lily had successfully completed the task of turning her match into a shiny silver needle, Maltia was close behind with a silver match that lacked pointed ends. Potions was second on the agenda for the day and the students walked to the dungeons chatting about various things including much to Maltia's distaste a keen dislike of Sirus Black even the Slytherins whom had been more then happy to welcome him when he was one of their own. Why did the other students hate him when they hadn't even given him a chance? She sat down in the empty seat next to Remus who she was sure she had seen shuffle sideways towards James the moment her books had touched the table. Like McGonagall the potions master took a roll however he made a distinct pause when he reached Maltia's name his eyes boring into hers as though he were reading her he then went on to tell them about the stealthy and seductive art of potion making.  
  
Back in the great hall for dinner Maltia was lost in her thoughts she chased a few peas around her plate and sighed. Was it just her imagination or was the head girl trying to catch her eye? She shook her head and looked down at her plate; in a way she envied Sirus at least he knew what the other students thought of him, for her it was always a mixed response fear one minute and friendship the next. She laid her fork down and stood slowly it was perhaps time she called it a night on her way out the door she passed the lone form of Sirus he looked utterly miserable she just wanted to pat his shoulder and tell him that someone was there who would talk if he needed it but she didn't she just walked past him and out the door.  
  
The little sleep Maltia got that night was clouded with dreams, people died before her eyes again and again; her own mother sacrificed her life so that Maltia would be spared but still the dark figures came. They slaughtered anyone who dare try to protect her leaving her alone and lost in a world of unforgiving strangers. She awoke finally in a cold seat the murky slice of sky glimpsed through the window told her it was the very early hours of the morning. She slid from her bed and padded silently to the bathroom; emerging a sort time later fully clothed she left the dorm. She passed the notice board and paused to read a message placed there during the night.  
  
Flying lessons shall commence Thursday  
  
Moving on she slid through the portrait hole the fat lady fixed her with a stare. "And where are you off to at this early hour?" She asked smoothing her hands over her skirt.  
  
"No where." The fat lady grunted then shook her head as she watched Maltia move off down the hallway.  
  
Maltia sat in the empty hall until the other students came down for breakfast Lily sat down next to her followed closely by Patricia who was gaping with a rather dreamy expression at a blond haired boy who had just sat down at the Hufflepuff table. By the time Sirus came down there was only one seat left at the Gryffindor table and that was next to Peter Pettigrew the timid boy that shadowed Remus and James.  
  
"S.seats tt.taken s.s.sorry." Peter dumped his bag on the seat and sneered up at Sirus though Maltia could tell he was quivering on the inside. Maltia wasn't the only one to notice where Sirus had moved to sit James and Remus both looked to him with twin scowls.  
  
"Peter is right there is no room for the likes of you Black." James said as Remus nodded deafly next to him. Maltia slammed her glass of juice down on the table causing the liquid to slosh out and all those around her to jump. Her emerald gaze fell first on Peter causing him to wither in his seat it then moved to take in both Remus and James she stood slowly and looked to Sirus.  
  
"You can sit here if you like I have suddenly lost my appetite." With that she turned her back on them all and walked from the hall. She could feel Remus' steely gaze following her and knew that his face would wear that banner of slight loathing that it so often wore when he looked at her.  
  
The first class for the day was Herbology and to Lily and Maltia's surprise Patricia seemed to excel at the subject her hand was in the air for every question and when called upon she answered correctly whilst giving extra information. It was clear by the end of the lesson that the dumpy witch who taught them favoured this new Gryffindor student.  
  
After Herbology was Defense against the Dark Arts and it was clearly Maltia's turn to excel after all she had spent her whole life dodging dark wizards and the basics of defense were imprinted in her mind. Following DADA was lunch then History of Magic during which the ghost teacher Professor Binns got everyone's name wrong and drawled on in a monotone voice that put near half the class to sleep.  
  
As Maltia got into bed that evening she smiled at Bentley who curled up next to her pillow and proceeded to emit a series of squeaky snores. Laying back she closed her eyes hoping that she would be spared the nightmares just for one night.  
  
***  
  
She awoke in the morning to Patricia's smiling face. "I beat you to the bathroom.Mal are you ok you look a bit pale." Maltia sat up and as soon as she did she wished she hadn't the whole room did a flip and her head felt as though it would cave in at any moment; still she shook it off and forced a smile for Patricia's benefit.  
  
"Fine just a little tired." She got up and moved into the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs the usual noise of breakfast in the hall seemed to be magnified three fold still Maltia just smiled and put up with it; this wasn't the first time she had waken up feeling so drained and nauseous. Although after a bit of breakfast she felt a hell of a lot better and as the daily post came into the room she watched the sleek brown owl land in front of Sirus and drop another red envelope. Once again the hall was filled with his mother's bellowing voice followed by the sneering laughter from the rest of the student body on his way past James patted Sirus on the back and said loud enough for those near by to hear.  
  
"How does it feel to know even your own mother hates you?" Maltia glared and her fingers closed around her wand but Lily sensing this grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to double potions.  
  
In the dank dungeon they split into pairs for the lesson's potion Maltia watched as the other students both Gryffindor and Slytherin ignored Sirus; she gathered her things and moved to the seat next to him. "Need a partner?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Loose a bet?" He inquired of her in a voice full of loathing.  
  
"Not at all." She set up her things once more and cast a withering stare at Remus, James and Peter who had all turned to watch her; they weren't the only one ether most of the class was staring at them.  
  
"You don't have to pity me the others don't bother." Sirus said finally as he passed her robin's feather. Maltia took the feather and smiled adding it to the mixture in her cauldron before casting a gaze over the room.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why partner with me, why give me your seat in the hall, why not..." Sirus stopped himself but Maltia read his mind.  
  
"Why not hate you like the other students do? Sirus give me one good reason why I should hate you and I'll leave you to your own devices." She smiled when he looked at her somewhat stumped for an answer.  
  
"Because I am a Black, because I should be in Slytherin." He said finally his eyes downcast.  
  
"Just because you share the same name and bloodline as someone doesn't mean you have to be like them, the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. The other students don't seem to see that they just see the name and it brings with it the fear and hate." He was watching her now a skeptical look on his face as if he were going to accuse her of speaking of what she did not know. "Do you like Quiddich? I want to be a keeper or a beater but most people say girls make lousy beaters and keepers, they are only good for chasers and seekers."  
  
"Yeah I like Quiddich who doesn't? And yeah I'd like to play but no one would ever choose me for the team." This was pretty much where the conversation ended and the lesson soon after that. 


End file.
